Chronos' Sexual Revolution
by Jon Roy Smits
Summary: Prince Chronos, son of Luna and Spike, enacts a bold plan to create a better future for all of Equestria and secure his place as the greatest ruler in all of history, but when his parents decide it's time for him to settle down, the stallion must race against time in order to save his legacy. Sequel to Spike's Sexual Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

Chronos' Sexual Revolution

The Stallion Who Would Mount The World

"They don't understand at all." Chronos said standing out on the balcony of his room. The wind blowing his perfectly parted purple mane as his jade green eyes scanned all that stood beneath him. The shining jewel of Canterlot was below filled with the upper crust of unicorn society. Beyond that was the small hamlet of Ponyville filled with a smaller, but more diverse population. Even further was Apploosa, Manehattan, and Fillydelphia.

Chronos had a plan for all of Equestria when his time came, but those plans did not include getting hitched to some mare his parents picked out for him because they couldn't understand why he needed to sleep around. They didn't understand that Chronos wasn't sleeping around because it was fun or exciting. It was all part of a much larger undertaking to create a better kingdom.

Chronos always wondered what he could contribute to the kingdom as an heir to the throne. Ever since he was told that it was his duty to one day lead an entire kingdom, he wondered what his contribution would be. Aunt Celestia gave the world the gift of the sun, and his mother gave the world the gift of the moon. What would be his great contribution? He could guide the sun and moon as well as his mother and aunt, but he would only be perpetuating their legacy. Fortunately, he had the perfect idea how to not only create a legacy, but one that could surpass both Celestia and Luna at the same time.

"Marriage is going to ruin everything." Chronos said stomping his hoof in anger.

"Somepony's in a foul mood. Did his little sleepover not go so well?" An all white unicorn said entering the room and hopping on the bed as if she owned it. The prince sighed as he turned to greet his guest.

"Charity. I thought I told the guards you were no longer allowed access to my room." The white unicorn sat on the bed in all her lustrous, white beauty with an air of superiority that matched his own.

"You say a lot of things, dear." She said playing with her flowing white mane.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady of nobility?" Charity said feigning shock.

"A lady does not barge into a prince's private quarters and throw herself on the bed as if she owns the place." He countered.

"And a prince does not indulge in group sex with the help." She shot back as she ignored the fact he was standing in front of her. His chest emblazoned with a gear as he looked down at her. Her beautiful white body sprawled across his bed.

"If you're here to criticize me, you're too late." Chronos said lifting her chin so her blue eyes were focused on him.

"I heard from the guards. They told me your mother dragged you out of bed by your ear and pulled you all the way to your father, but I'm wondering why you're upset about it. Did mommy give the prince a spanking?" Chronos looked directly into her eyes with a stern gaze.

"What.. do.. you.. want?" He asked in a more commanding tone. She stood up as she placed a hoof on the center of his chest and threw the other around his neck. She could feel his breath as she was close enough to feel him exhale.

"I want a kingdom without equal and a husband to match." She said breathlessly as she circled the mark on his chest. Chronos smiled for a moment before took a step back breaking her hold and letting her fall on the bed.

"If you wish to share my bed, that's one thing. My kingdom is another matter entirely." Chronos said turning back to look out his balcony.

"Hmph! How rude! I'll have you know I won't give myself to you like those commoners you kick out of your bed every morning." She said leaning off the bed. Her mane cascading down like a glistening white waterfall.

"I told you before that it's not that simple. I'm planning something that will affect all of Equestria."

"Of course, how could I forget your secret plan that involves sleeping with random mares? The one you won't tell me about for some reason or other."

"All in due time, milady." Chronos said turning back to her with a smile.

"You know I don't have to put up with this. Stallions and mares have offered me mountains of riches for a moment of my time and I choose to hang around some ungrateful prince who'd rather keep the company of loose mares and withhold information from me." Chronos walked over to the indignant mare who was looking away with her nose in the air.

"It's because I intrigue you, my dear. You're bored with everyone else except me." He said leaning down and kissing her. It was short and quick catching her completely off guard but not at all unpleasant.

"You perverted prince! Where do you get off kissing a lady without her permission?" Charity said as her cheeks turned pink.

"My sincerest apologies, madam, but I must ask your forgiveness once again." Chronos said using his magic to push her gently on her back.

"W-What do you think you're doing, you ruffian?" Charity said as Chronos stood above her. His magic keeping her legs pinned to the mattress.

"You seduced your way past my guards, barged into my room, and insulted me multiple times. I'm afraid it falls to me punish a beautiful deviant such as yourself. What do you have to say for yourself before I deliver my penalty?"

"Come now, your highness? I think this game has gone on long enough." She said trying not to enjoy the sight of his impressive form standing over her.

"A plea for mercy? Ha! I'll show you how I deal with delinquents such as yourself." Chronos said going straight for her neck.

"Prince Chronos, this is highly ina…Ohhhh!" Charity let out an involuntary moan as he startled to suckle gently on her neck. The mare shifted against her shackles as the his mouth sent shivers of joy up her spine.

"Please, Chronos! If you continue…"

"Oh, but I've just begun." Chronos said deviously as he slid a hoof down her chest. Charity felt his hoof sliding down and smiled.

"Chronos?" She said craning her head upwards to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, my lovely prisoner?"

"Do you really think I'm that easy?" She said as she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"For a second there, I kind of did." Chronos sighed and looked up to the door where she teleported to.

"I told you before that I'm not one of those commoners you kick out of your bed."

"Yeah, they actually put out when they jump into my bed." Chronos told her.

"I'd be more than glad to give myself to you on our honeymoon. In the meantime, you might want to take care of your little 'problem'." She said pointing a hoof at his rather large blue erection.

"Someone named Charity ought to be a bit more generous." Chronos said trying to cover himself.

"And you should know better, my prince. Ta-Ta!" She said twirling a hoof in the air as she bowed. Chronos could only watch as her shining diamond cutie mark flank strolled away.

"No pony likes a tease!" Chronos shouted as he carefully laid on his stiff wings and contemplated the way his morning was going.

"I've been dragged out of my bed by the ear like some foal, my parents are forcing me to marry, and I've been blue balled by Charity again." Chronos sighed as he looked at his lonely blue stallion hood with no mare to ride it, "I can't forget the cold shower I'm going to have to take now." Chronos said closing his eyes and trying to focus on something else when he heard a shriek at the door.

"I-I am so sorry, your highness! I did not mean to interrupt. The door was open and I assumed it was okay to enter." An embarrassed white unicorn maid said bowing and blushing profusely. She had a short blond mane that curved just under her ears and was dressed in black dress and white apron typical of her profession. A saddlebag full of fresh sheets on her back.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Continue with your duties." Chronos said not bothering to hide himself.

"B-but I'm supposed to clean your room, sire." She said furtively glancing at his erection.

"Do you need me to move?" He asked enjoying her flustered expression.

"I… ummm… will need to change the bedding, your majesty." She said trying her best not to stare, but her gaze couldn't stray far from his royal anatomy.

"Please go right ahead." Chronos said standing up and moving back from the bed. His erection still standing quite tall.

"Umm… are you sure it's okay?" She said hesitantly walking into the room.

"Don't mind me. It should only take a few minutes right." Chronos smiled.

"Of course! I'll start right away." She said as she quickly walked over to the bed and tried to focus on her work. It seem to work as she used her magic to quickly folded and removed the old sheets. She could feel him standing there just watching her. It was kind of creepy but also a little bit arousing. She had heard rumors of the prince's sexual proclivities, but she never expected to find herself in such an odd situation with him.

As she placed the old sheets in one side and took out the new ones, she wondered if he was going to try to sneak up on her and force himself on her. The idea wasn't so much scary as exciting. The prince was one of the handsomest stallion in all of Equestria and from what she heard quite capable of handling himself in bed. She turned to look at the prince who was simply standing behind her with that same charming smile and throbbing erection he had when she first entered.

She started to lay out the new sheets taking her time. She was almost done and the prince hadn't so much as moved. She started to wonder if it was presumptuous of her to expect Chronos to try to attempt something. After all, she was just some plain looking housekeeper and he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the kingdom. Why would he waste his time and energy on her anyway? He wouldn't have to force himself on her when their were far more attractive mares who would gladly jump at the chance to be in his bed. She felt stupid for even thinking such a thing as she finished setting the new sheets.

"I'm finished, your highness." She said with a hint of disappointment as she walked towards the door.

"In more ways than one!" Chronos laughed.

"What do you mean, Prince Chronos?" She asked.

"You set this whole thing up, correct?" Chronos said.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about your highness?" She said becoming nervous.

"It was pretty clever of you too! Waiting for Purity to get me all worked up then you stroll in and I hop on you to relieve the stress, right?" Chronos said laying it out.

"Th-that's insane, your highness! How would I know what you and Lady Purity do behind closed doors?"

"First of all, the door is never closed! Purity leaves it open when she comes in and when she leaves. Being a lady of high society, she used to having doors opened and closed for her. She wouldn't close a door unless it was absolutely necessary. It would be easy for you to listen in on us and find out that she likes to tease me every morning."

"But wouldn't she notice me standing outside when she left?"

"She's a lady of high society, remember? She so used to servants that they practically blend into the background. All you had to do was pretend to be cleaning and you'd be practically invisible to her." He pointed out.

"That's an interesting theory, but you have no proof. Where's your evidence, my prince?" She said smiling a little.

"You know Charity is quite the neat freak. She'd never jump into a bed where three ponies had sex the night before. Yet this morning she came right in and plopped herself right on my bed without any hesitation at all. I wonder why that is?" Chronos mused as it dawned on the maid who looked at the sheets in her bag.

"You don't mean?"

"That's right! The sheets you just took off the bed were already clean. You were so busy waiting for me to jump you that you barely noticed. It also raises the question as to why you're really here. Care to answer?" The maid sighed as she realized there was no way out. She specifically told him that she came to change his sheets which somepony else had already done. If her boss found out, she'd definitely know something was up since this wasn't her assigned area. Her fate was in hooves of Prince Chronos.

"Yes, your highness. Everything you say is true. Do with me what you will." She said bowing deeply.

"Tell me why you did this." Chronos commanded her.

"I've admired you for a long time, sire. It was my hope that I got to be with you just once. If you wish to report me, I'll gladly accept my punishment."

"They'll fire you for this. It'll also be hard to get work after words get out. It's one thing when I go after the servants but to take the initiative is something else entirely. Your life could be ruined after this. What is your name?"

"Clever Clover, your majesty?" She whimpered.

"Named after the unicorn who served Princess Platinum, huh? Hmm, very interesting." Chronos said wondering if this was what they called destiny.

"Rise." He ordered her. She stood and look at the prince who had a serious expression on his face. She also noticed that he still had an erection this entire time.

"I don't think you'll be working in this castle as a maid any longer."

"I understand, your highness." She said as she felt like crying. Her life was over. No one would hire her after this debacle got out.

"With that said, how would you like to be my assistant?" He asked in a more playful tone.

"Huh?" She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You seem far too smart to be cleaning anyway. Your plan showed a level of cunning and wits unbecoming of a maid, but maybe as my assistant we could put such a mind to uses far more worthy of it's intelligence. If you accept, that is."

"Of course, I'd be honored." She said bowing again.

"Give the courtesies a rest, okay? I feel like I'm talking to the floor sometimes. Are you ready for your first task, Clover?" He asked.

"Yes, your highness!" She said bringing a hoof to her forehead. He sighed as she went from bowing to saluting him. It was hard to get people to act casually around you when you were a prince. Luckily, he had just the task in mind to break her of that habit.

"I was just about to take a shower when you interrupted me. Your first task is to help me relax, understand?" Chronos ordered as he walked towards his private bathroom.

"A shower, your majesty?" Clover said incredulously.

"As you can plainly see, I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. I need somepony to help me relax, but if you're not up to it…." Chronos said entering his luxurious bathroom.

"I'm more than up for it, your highness." She smiled as she followed him into the rather large bathing area. The walls were all painted in a light blue color and the floor was made up of white tiles. Everything was spotless and had glistening shine that one could easily see a reflection in. Chronos walked over to an open air shower with a large glass door.

"You should take off those clothes. It'd be a shame if you had to return them and they got wet." Chronos said turning the gold faucets of the shower.

"I just want to say that this is a real honor, sir. I've looked up to you ever since I read your theory on using magic to temporarily affect passage of time. I could tell you really understood the underlying themes of Star Swirl the Bearded in ways no one else could even comprehend. I could hardly believe you wrote in when you were six. Could I ask you a question?"

"Can it wait? This thing is really starting to hurt." Chronos said as he turned towards her and pointed towards his throbbing hard on.

"Of course, your highness!" She blushed as she walked in to the shower with the alicorn.

"We're about to have sex. Please just call me Chronos." He said as he kissed her under the warm spray of the shower this time. Chronos' impatience and her anticipation of this moment made both of them more than a little eager as they clung to each other. Chronos' hard blue protrusion being pushed up against her soft white frame as they hugged the other.

"Mmm, you're a very talented kisser, you highness." Clover giggled as she pushed her wet mane out of one of her eyes.

"Call me Chronos and you're not so bad yourself, brown eyes." Chronos said sliding his hoof over her flank region.

"Thanks! I'm really glad my first kiss went well." She said placing her hoof on his member and lightly stroking it.

"Wait a second! If that was your first kiss, that means you're a…."

"Virgin? Technically, my hymen was broken when I was practiced with my first sex toy, but you would be the first pony to be to actually achieve penetration." She said sitting in front of him and stroking his member with both hooves as the water pelted their naked forms.

"So you got a job at the castle, spied on me, and came up with this elaborate plan all just so I could take your virginity." Chronos said enjoying her hooves.

"Mm-hmm." She said as she enveloped his cock in her mouth. Chronos let out a moan as she started to lick and suck his stallionhood. He threw his head back in ecstasy as she started to move her head and he felt her tongue wrapping itself around his muscle.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Clover." Chronos said resting a hoof on her head. He felt her mumble something he assumed was her agreement but all he got was the pleasure of feeling her use her tongue to talk with her mouthful. She slowly removed his cock from her mouth and smiled.

"It's just an honor to be with someone of your intellect, your highness." She said rubbing his dripping member.

"You really get off on smarts, huh?" Chronos surmised from the fact that she hadn't once complimented his physique or appearance.

"The way you caught onto my plan had me so hot. I can't take it anymore, you mental stud. I need you inside me now!" She said turning around and placing her front hooves on the glass. She started wagging her glimmering, wet flank in front of him.

"How could I resist an invitation like that?" The stallion said eyeing her dripping pink marehood as he put his hooves on her green clover cutie marks. He carefully placed his cock at the entrance of sopping wet pussy and rubbed it carefully. She moaned as she felt his tip playing with her hot hole.

"Please don't tease me, my prince! Fuck me with your brilliance!" She shouted almost unrecognizable from the maid who timidly changed his sheets and the wet and naked pony who was practically screaming for his cock. He also found it odd for someone who was so clever and fond of genius to grow increasingly incoherent during sex. He had experienced a lot of dirty pillow talk and never recalled a mare who asked to be fucked with his "brilliance".

"I'm definitely glad to have an assistant who appreciates my intelligence." Chronos said as pushed his engorged rod deep inside her tight hole. Clover let out a gasp as she felt his massive member rubbing against her insides.

"Ooohh yeah! Fuck me stupid, you fucking genius." She cried out in a state of pure animal lust. Chronos got the feeling that she'd be apologizing for some of the things she said once her senses returned, but he decided to give her what she asked for as he pushed the rest of his length into her.

She let out another moan as she pressed her face against the wet glass. The sensation of her body trying to accommodate such a large stallion was amazing. She could feel him hitting her most sensual areas almost spot on accuracy. They had barely just started and the prince had already proven more effective than all her sexual devices combined.

Chronos wasted no time bucking his hips against her wet rump. The feeling of her tight snatch firmly gripping him as he fucked her. Clover could feel her body reverberate every time their bodies collided with a wet smack. Her mouth hung open as she moaned and panted with every fresh thrust of his magnificent member.

"Prince… fuck …. harder!" Clover eked out in a manner closer to a cave pony talk. If her declining ability to formulate cohesive sentences was any indication, she was quickly approaching orgasm.

Chronos upped his pace exchanging his long thrusts for short quick jabs as he pounded her cunt at a furious pace. Clover howled in ecstasy as the prince relentlessly slammed himself inside of her. Her heart and mind raced as she felt the pressure rising between her legs. She craned her head to the ceiling and shouted as her body reached the heights of sexual pleasure.

"I-I….. Augh!" She cried as her legs quivered from the massive outpouring of juices from her mare parts. Her entire body shuddered as the most incredible orgasm she'd ever experienced nearly caused her to collapse. As her body clenched itself tightly around his member, the prince could no longer hold back as he came deep and hard inside her. Their hot ejaculate mixing as it dripped from her entrance.

"That was amazing, your highness!" Clover said as she caught her breath. The warm water hitting her sore flanks was a welcome feeling. The pain was starting to show itself as the pleasure subsided.

"Call me Chronos and I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chronos said pulling out as his wings finally relaxed.

"I apologize if I spoke out of turn at any point. I sometimes lose myself when I get excited." She explained.

"I actually found it quite amusing actually. You're definitely more animated during sex." Chronos laughed.

"Whatever do you mean, your majesty?" She asked standing there with a confused expression.

"If I had to describe it, I'd say you're more… animalistic. You tongue hangs out and you pant like crazy. Your speech devolves into something almost unintelligible. It was quite interesting seeing someone so reserved and smart act so wild." He mused. Clover looked horrified at his assessment.

"I-I can't believe I acted so uncouth in front of you. I hope this won't affect your decision to make me your assistant. I promise to carry myself in a manner more befitting of somepony working under his majesty." She said bowing in the shower. Chronos lifted her head with one of his hooves and smiled.

"You don't need to change a thing, Clover. There is no right or wrong way to act during sex. As long as you enjoy yourself, you needn't worry about how you act in front of me. That's why I ask you to call me by my name. I don't want you to focus on the fact that I'm a prince. I just want us to enjoy each other as stallion and mare. Do you understand?" Chronos explained looking her deep brown eyes.

"I understand, your highn… I mean Chronos." Clover said blushing at such familiarity with a member of royalty.

"Now you sound like my assistant." Chronos said as he leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the lips. " Let's get out of this shower before we get pruny."

"I just have one last question, Chronos." She said getting out of the shower and reached for a nearby towel.

"Go ahead." He told her as she started to dry him off first.

"How'd you know I was using birth control?" She asked lightly pressing the towel against his chest.

"Oh, I was hoping you weren't." Chronos said sounding a little depressed. Clover dropped the towel as her answer hit her.

"B-b-but if I wasn't taking… and you came inside… I-I-I would…."

"You'd be probably be pregnant with my foal. Don't get me wrong. You're the first mare I've ever came inside. It's really an honor when you think about it. It's a shame nothing will come of it, but I'm sure we can try again once the effects of your birth control wear off." Chronos said levitating the towel off the ground and using it to dry off the stunned mare.

"I-I don't understand. This is all so much to take in." She said as he used his magic to wipe down her body.

"So you wouldn't want to bear my child?" Chronos said looking a little sad.

"N-n-no, it's not like that. It's just such a big commitment. I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I admire you greatly, but I don't know if I'm in love with you."

"Who said anything about marriage? I believe you've misunderstood my intentions. I don 't want to marry you. I've chosen you, Clover." Chronos said gently rubbing the towel up and down her neck.

"Chosen me?" Clover said confused by his words.

"I believe you hold the exceptional qualities and personality I require of somepony I want to bear my child. I want you to be a part of my legacy, Clover." Chronos said as he finished drying her tail.

"Legacy?"

"Think about it, Clover. All the other alicorns have something that they're known for. Cadence has love. Twilight has friendship. My mother has the moon. I always wondered what I would be known for until I realized something."

"What was that?" Clover asked.

"Clover, I have a penis! Isn't that wonderful?" Chronos laughed.

"Umm… You needed to realize that?"

"All the other alicorns are female. I'm the only male alicorn in existence. Only when I realized that fact, did my true purpose reveal itself. I can pass my genetic material to multiple partners in ways that they can't. That's why I sleep around. I'm trying to find mares who are worthy of carrying my seed. The next generation of ponies will become my legacy. I will guide them and we will lead Equestria and the rest of the world through a new era of productivity and discovery." Chronos lifted one of her hooves with his own and held it.

"That's why I want you to bear my seed, Clover. I believe you're worthy enough to be part of my legacy." He said looking into her eyes. She felt like she could melt under his soft green gaze.

"I.. I don't know. This plan of yours just sounds so…. lofty. And I've never given much to being a mother before." Clover said astonished at the thought that she was even considering this idea. If anyone else had asked, she'd turn them down almost immediately, but Chronos seemed so enthusiastic and passionate about it. It also helped that she believed he was the only male smart enough to actually pull something this crazy off.

"It's a lot to ask, and if you decide not to do it, you can still be my assistant. I really hope you'll consider it." Chronos said looking depressed. Clover almost wanted to say yes just to make him happy but held back against her better judgment. She couldn't make such a decision so lightly.

"Am I first pony you've chosen?" She asked.

"You're actually the second. I decided on Charity first but I haven't told her yet." Chronos admitted to her chagrin.

"Her! She's so stuck up and mean! How could you even consider a mare like that? You really shouldn't waste your time on someone like her. I don't see what's so great about her anyway? She's so…. disrespectful!"

"Do I detect a hint of resentment?" Chronos said taken aback by her response.

"It's just… I don't like mares like her." Clover admitted.

"Mares like her?" Chronos asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" She said looking away. Chronos wanted to talk about her apparent disdain for Charity, but it seemed like a rather sore spot and he didn't want to force her so soon.

"Sure, but just so you know you wouldn't have to become the best of friends if you decided to be a part of my legacy." Chronos informed her.

"Oh.. that's good. So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I was thinking about your uniform actually." Chronos said levitating her neatly folded uniform in front of him.

"What's wrong with it, Chronos?"

"If you're going to be my assistant, I can't have you wearing a maid outfit. I was thinking of reworking your outfit a bit," Chronos said unfolding as he looked it over.

"You know spells for clothes?" She asked amazed by his knowledge.

"A few. I spent sometime around a seamstress and I managed to pick up a few spells. Now let's see what I can do." Chronos said using his magic to undo the threads and break the material down to pieces of cloth. The materials swirled in around in an orbit held together by the purple aura of Chronos' power. The white apron was reworked in to a professional looking white button down blouse. The black dress was mostly discarded except for a small portion which was remade into a mini skirt.

"Amazing! It's an entirely different outfit." Clover said marveling at the incredible display of skill.

"Go on. Try it on." Chronos said laying the clothes before her. Clover just looked at the clothes then back to Chronos.

"Umm.. Are you just going to stand there?" She asked.

"Is something wrong with me being here?"

"I think it's just a little awkward to just stand there while I get dressed." She said blushing.

"You're kidding, right? We just had sex and you had no problem undressing in front of me then."

"Actually, your back was turned when I got undressed. Besides, we're not going to have sex right now so it'd just be awkward." She explained. Chronos sighed and decided to give up instead of arguing.

"Fine, I'll be outside. I have to meet with my friends" Chronos said leaving the bathroom. The door closing as he exited. He sat on the bed and just watched the door.

"So who are your friends?" She asked from behind the door.

"There's Silver Sword, Red Hot, Strelka, and Pixie Stix. They all work out of this bar I own in Ponyville. It's called the Happy Hourglass. Have you heard of it?"

"How can you own a bar? You're only seventeen. The legal drinking age is twenty one."

"In normal pony years, I'm technically seventeen, but I'm an alicorn. It's different."

"Actually, your long life span actually makes it worse. Technically, your lifespan compared to the average pony would make you about one year old."

"Technically speaking then, you would have just had hot shower sex with a one year old then." Chronos said. A moment of silence passed before Clover responded.

"So what kind of bar, is it?"

"It's a pretty popular place. A lot of young ponies really seem to like it. Maybe your friends have heard of it."

"Oh yeah, my friends! Of course, I think one of them probably mentioned it."

"Really? Tell me about your friends. They must be pretty interesting." Chronos didn't get a reply back which was strange.

"Clover?" He called out again.

"I'm done." She said emerging from the bathroom in her new outfit. Her clothes weren't the only thing to change. She also put her hair up in a neat little bun. She looked every bit the position Chronos had envisioned for her. "Well, how do I look?" She asked.

"You look great, Clover. I especially like the skirt. Could you turn around for a second?" Clover did a little half turn in front of him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the skirt. It's a bit short and a little tight, don't you think?" She said wiggling her backside in front of him. Chronos walked up behind her. His gaze fixed firmly on her backside.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect. As a matter of fact," Chronos put a hoof on her backside startling her.

"Your highness! What are you doing?" Clover said jumping away from him and turning around.

"I'm thinking about what it would be like to go at it in that outfit. What do you say?" Chronos said walking towards her, but Clover wasn't going to have it.

"Sir, did you hire me just to have sex with me?" She asked angrily.

"No, but I did hire you to help me with my daily affairs. Speaking of affairs," Chronos reached out a hoof only to have it smacked away.

"Hold it right there! I did not take this job just to be your plaything. Didn't you say we were supposed to meet your friends?" She said in a tone that reminded him of his mother when she caught him in bed this morning.

"I'm always a few hours late. They usually understand." Chronos said trying to make some sort of physical contact but Clover would block his hoof or dodge before he could get close.

"We're late! We shouldn't keep your friends waiting then! As your assistant, it's my job to make sure you're on time for all your appointments."

"As my assistant, it's your job to make me happy so let's do it already." Chronos whined.

"That comes second. After I find a few moments in your schedule, I might be able to set aside some playtime but for now we should really get going."

"You don't know my schedule." Chronos pointed out.

"I know we're supposed to meet your friends right now." She shot back. The two of them glared at each other for a moment. The stalemate lasted all of thirty seconds before Chronos gave in. He couldn't find any real fault with her taking her duties seriously and he really should've met up with his friends by now.

"Fine, I get it. Let's go." Chronos sighed in defeat. He was starting to have reservations about this whole assistant thing. If she was going to take this job so seriously, he might not have offered the position so readily. He could only hope the rest of the day would be more uplifting as he teleported Clover and himself to Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chronos' Sexual Revolution

Operation Wedding Crash

Luna sighed as she cuddled her lover. She always enjoyed a postcoital embrace with her hot blooded lover. She was always naturally cold so having someone like Spike to be close was always comforting. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy it as much today because of what happened earlier. She didn't want to force Chronos to marry, but she couldn't think of any other way to keep him from sleeping around.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Spike said pulling her close. He knew what was wrong though. It was Chronos. The stallion was on his mind as well.

"I just wonder if this arranged marriage is the best thing for Chronos. He seemed so upset when we told him."

"We've tried everything to get him to shape up. You shouldn't feel bad that it's come to this."

"But we're his parents, Spike. Aren't we supposed to have raised him not to do this sort of thing? If I'd have done something different during his childhood, he wouldn't need to sleep with so many mares, right? If I had hugged him more as a colt and showed him more affection-" Spike put a finger to her lips.

"Do you remember that time you were walking through the castle garden with Chronos and he fell?

"Of course, I do. I'll never forget it. He was such a cute little foal back then."

"You not only kissed it and put a bandaid on it. You picked him up and cradled him as you flew him back to his crib. Then you waited for him to wake up because you wanted him to know he wasn't alone in his time of need. I don't ever want you to question the fact that you're a great mother." Spike told her. Sometimes he thought she was a bit overzealous in her role as mother but he knew how much this meant to her so it was understandable that she'd be so protective of him.

"I guess you have a point." Luna said snuggling closer.

"Considering the circumstances, I think we did the best we could. It's not like there's a book on raising alicorns."

"I suppose. It certainly was a surprise the day he was born. I remember the look on your face when he was born." Luna smiled.

"In my defense, you told me that an alicorn was impossible."

"I told you it was highly improbable, but our union was unique so every possibility had to be considered no matter how unlikely." She said twirling her hoof on his chest. Spike lifted his claw and looked at his palm.

"I remember when the doctor gave him to me. He was barely bigger than my claw and light as a feather, but it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders at that moment." Spike said remembering holding his foal for the very first time.

"I felt it too. The immense responsibility that came with his birth, but I also knew that you'd be there with me the entire time. That's why it's important he has a mare by his side who can guide him down the right path. He needs someone to be there for him when he ascends the throne."

"Do you have somepony in mind?"

"What about Charity? We know she comes from a great family and she's almost as generous as her mother. Her benefits have helped eased the plight of many ponies throughout Canterlot. I feel that she'd make an ideal for our son, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know. Every time I look at her I get the feeling she's not being as generous as she let's on." Spike said putting his claws behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she gives only because it's a mean to an end. When her mother was generous, it was because she truly wanted to be. I don't get that vibe from her."

"I really had my heart set on Charity too." Luna sighed.

"Really?"

"Of course, she's practically been bred to be a princess. She's graceful, beautiful, and most importantly, a virgin."

"A virgin? Is that really important?"

"I want my son to have a virgin bride. As a matter of fact, I think anypony who expects to marry my son should at least be pure."

"Considering how many mares our son sleeps with, I don't think it's fair to demand a virgin."

"Our son is a prince and the most eligible bachelor in the land. I don't think asking for a mare who has saved herself for the right stallion is asking much at all. It also shows restraint and good judgement."

"Is it really that important?"

"It's actually just one of many qualities I expect Chronos' bride to carry." Luna said summoning a scroll out of the air for Spike to read. He watched as the extremely long document rolled down the bed and all the way to the other side of the room.

"You've really given this some thought, huh?" Spike said looking over the exhaustive and detailed list.

"Of course! I refuse to give my son to anyone who doesn't meet my strict standards."

"Some of these are pretty ridiculous, Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"Unicorns can't have their horns to pointy."

"What if she pokes his eye out during a kiss?"

"A pegasus can't have a wingspan that's too wide."

"I don't want someone smacking my son in the face every time she tries to fly."

"What about this one? A crystal pony cannot shine too brightly."

"If the sun hits them, he could be blinded." Luna explained.

"What about this one?" Spike said tapping the list. " Earth ponies can't be too strong."

"He's sensitive, you know that!" Luna huffed.

"Our son has the libido of a rabbit, Luna. We went on vacation to Apploosa last year and all he did was practice his 'bareback riding' with the local mares. The chances of any earth pony actually hurting him are ridiculously slim."

"I'm just being careful."

"Luna, he's not a foal anymore. You can't treat him like a two year old forever."

"He will always be my baby! How can you even say something like that?"

"Luna, he's his own stallion. You can't protect him from the world by picking his bride. We've been over this before. He's not going to be your baby forever. You have to let him go at some point and if he gets married, it's going to be sooner rather than later." Spike leveled with her. He doubted Chronos' new bride would appreciate a mother in law hovering over him like a hawk.

"You're right about one thing, Spike. I can't watch over him." Luna smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just agreeing with you!" Luna chimed innocently avoiding his gaze. She couldn't let on about her true intentions for the arranged marriage or Spike would almost certainly ruin her plan.

"Anyway… I think we should trim down this list. I'll give you the virgin thing but instead of making it a requirement let's just say preferred, hmm?"

"If by preferred, you mean you'll give them a chance while I sit there silently judging them. Fine!" Spike just sighed as Luna broke their embrace and got up. He had just agreed to this arranged marriage and he was already regretting his decision. Unknown to the couple, a delicate, white ear was pressed against the door listening to their entire conversation.

Meanwhile in Ponyville

"This is the Happy Hourglass." Clover said unable to hide her disappointment. It was a rundown, wooden, white rectangle of a building. The outside was completely undecorated except for a neon blue and green sign with the name of the establishment. When she imagined the prince owning a bar, she was expecting something more elaborate.

"I know it's not much, but it has a rustic charm to it."

"And you say this place is popular?"

"Well, it has a different feel to it at night. You'll see. Let's head inside." Chronos said opening one of the double doors for her. She walked inside and found the interior to be tight and constraining. The bar was almost equal in size to the sitting area where a sparse number of booth lined the walls, along with a number of wooden chairs and tables. The only bright spot was the dance floor and stage area were made of polished wood. The lights above them were off, but the effect they had on the dance floor must have been magnificent.

"We're closed!" A brusque voice called out from a door next to the bar. A hulking red earth pony burst through the door looking around and spotting Clover. As he stepped towards her, he knocked tables and chairs aside as if they were nothing before stopping in front of her. His eyes were obscured by his brown bowl haircut, but his expression was clearly one of frustration and anger. Clover shook with fear as the mass of twitching muscle and fury stood over her .

"Down, boy! She's with me." Chronos called out.

"PC? You're early? I mean for you anyway." The stallion walked over to Chronos and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too, big guy." Chronos said as he felt him squeeze the air from his body. He looked over to his assistant who was standing stock still where she had been confronted. "Clover?"

"Aww, I'm really sorry about scaring your friend. You know how desperate these mares get when it comes to meeting you. You got to get mean or they don't take the hint." He explained. Chronos walked over to the pale mare who was still shaking in her tight black skirt. He put a leg around her neck which calmed her a little bit.

"Clever Clover, this is Red Hot. One of my best friends and bouncer of The Happy Hourglass. Despite his rather intimidating exterior, he's really quite the softy when you get to know him."

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier, CeeCee. I got a little carried away."

"CeeCee?" She said relaxing slightly.

"He likes to give people nicknames. It's hit and miss sometimes but always endearing."

"What do you mean 'hit and miss'?" The stallion said jumping in the prince's face.

"He also has a bit of a temper."

"Temper! I'll snap you like a twig!" He shouted as he shook with rage. Clover retreated behind Chronos who didn't seem to least be scared of angry behemoth who made look like him a toothpick with wings.

"Breathe, buddy. Remember your exercises." Chronos told him. The lumbering stallion stepped back and took a few deep breaths.

"Ten, nine, eight…. I'm on a calm, sunny beach. Whew! I think I'm good. Sorry, I blew up at you, PC." He chuckled as if he hadn't just made a serious threat against a member of royalty.

"Chronos, I think we should leave. It's not safe here." Clover whispered carefully.

"Where's Silvie?" He asked.

"He's in the back crunching numbers. I'll get him." Red said heading back through the door behind the bar. Clover decided now was the best time to get the prince out of here before anymore dangerous lunatics came out.

"We should get out of here while he's gone. Come on, Chronos." She said pulling him away.

"Did you forget that I own this place and everyone here is my friend?" Chronos told as he refused to budge.

"That brute just threatened your life. I'd hardly call him friendly."

"You do know I'm an alicorn, right? Besides, he threatens a lot of people and nothing happens… most of the time anyway." Clover was about to continue when Red came out with a bunch of new ponies in tow.

"You!" A silver pegasus stallion with dark blue glasses said glaring at him. His mane was brown and spiky

"Silvie, how are you? You're looking chipper as ever." Chronos beamed.

"If it isn't the worthless waste of dragon semen, I see you brought a new whore with you to guzzle our profits. It's bad enough you dragged those other two floozies here, who drank our finest liqueur absolutely free of charge. You have the nerve to bring another one." He quickly turned his attention to Clover as he adjusted the edge of his glasses. "Hmph, a little on the plain side. Did you lower your standards or were you just desperate enough to grab the closest thing with a vagina?"

"Back off, Silver Sword! At least, she's not a bitter virgin." The pegasus with red fur and amber eyes said standing up for Clover.

"Strelka, you really are something else. Considering your predilection for our whoremonger of a prince, why would you ever stand up for one of his playthings?" He said adjusting his glasses again as he stared at the mare with the long blue mane that covered the side of her head and went down her neck.

"Big brother, Silvie's being a jerk again. Make him stop!" The mare standing beside Strelka pleaded in a sweet, cute voice. The unicorn had a mane of red and white that swirled seamlessly down her neck into two ponytails on different sides of her neck. One was red and the other white. Her fur was a shade of light pink.

"I don't know, Pix. He's always like that. You know how he is." Red chuckled nervously. The mare expression went from friendly and innocent to sinister in a heartbeat as she locked her soft, pink eyes on him.

"I'm not asking anymore, big brother!" She said in the same sugary tone as before but Red knew better than to treat it as a suggestion again. He walked over to Silver Sword and immediately wrapped him in a headlock.

"What are you doing, you lummox? Release me at once!" The much smaller pegasus said flapping and struggling against his aggressor.

"Lay off and I'll let you go, Silvie!" He said increasing the pressure around his neck.

"Red! As your employer and oldest friend, I'm ordering you to release me this instant." He said in a strained voice.

Clover watched this scene in complete bewilderment. She could hardly believe the ponies arguing and bickering amongst each other right now were the prince's friends. She didn't know what to expect, but between the threats of physical violence and harsh insults, she didn't know what to make of the group.

"Alright, guys. Settle down. I want to introduce you guys to Clover. She's different from anypony I've ever brought to the bar." Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him before turning their attention to the mare beside him.

"Really?" They all shouted.

"I even popped the question. She hasn't given me an answer, but I think she's going to say yes." He said pulling her close to him.

"You did?" They all said in disbelief.

"I'm still deciding though. It's such a huge, life altering choice after all."

"So you're really serious about this?" Strelka asked him.

"Of course, I am. I've been planning this for a long time. You guys know that this means everything to me." Chronos said.

"Wait a second! You've been planning to get married?" Silver Sword asked.

"Marriage? Who said anything about getting hitched? Honestly, you guys sound like my parents."

"Uhh… Aren't you two tying the knot, PC?" Red scratched his head in confusion.

"No, why would I ever get married?" Chronos told him.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Strelka sighed in relief.

"I just want to impregnate her." Strelka nearly fell over before Pixie could catch her.

"Have you completely flipped your gourd, Chronos? I ought to beat you senseless for scaring her like that?" Pixie barked at him.

"What are you talking about? I've told you all about this before. Remember when I brought Charity here?"

"How could I forget the most perfect mare in existence gracing my bar with her presence?" Silver Sword sighed as a smile crossed his face.

"Perfect? You're kidding me, right? All she did was criticize and complain about everything and everyone. I was two seconds away from knocking her block off from the moment she stepped through the door. I almost went after her myself after what she did to Chronos." Pixie interjected.

"You would have done no such thing!" Silver and Pixie Stix just glared at each other for a moment.

"Hmph! Your taste in mares is as bad as ever." Pixie said before she returned her attention to Strelka.

"Yeah, she poured an entire bottle of Apple Family Cider on your lap. What a waste!" Red sighed.

"You guys aren't remembering the important part. Pixie asked me why I put up with her and I told you all about my plan, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now! You wanted to make a bunch of super foals or something. We assumed you were just rambling, PC."

"Well, I was serious. I've selected Clover and Charity for that purpose."

"You can spread your vile DNA as much as you want, but don't you dare taint my precious Charity." Silver Sword proclaimed.

"You know she doesn't even know your real name. She called you Silver Spear all night, remember?" Pixie scoffed.

"I found the term endearing. It was kind of like a nickname."

"You're such an idiot." The unicorn said shaking her head.

"So you plan on having PC's kid, CeeCee?" Red asked.

"I am considering it." Clover admitted.

"And what exactly do you hope to gain from such a relationship? You clearly wouldn't agree to this unless you got something out of it. What did he offer you?" Sliver Sword asked

"He promised me anything I could want, but I'm not going to do it for personal gain. I want to do it because I believe in the future he hopes to create."

"Well put, Clover. That's exactly why I chose you. She's intelligent, yet selfless enough to do it for all the right reasons. One of the many traits I hope to pass on with my plan."

"What traits do you hope to pass on with Charity? I don't think the future needs anymore stuck up rich bitches." Pixie commented.

"You really should curse, Pix. It's unladylike." Red cautioned her.

"Really, big brother? Where do you get off lecturing me?" She said in that super cutesy tone that seemed to terrify him.

"Hmph! If you behaved more like Charity, you might be able to keep a boyfriend without scaring him off." Silver Sword pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. He suddenly felt one of his wings being tweaked.

"You really ought to be more careful, Silvie." Pixie giggled as the glow in her horn disappeared.

"Ow! You did that on purpose." He said rubbing the affected area.

"Charity has a strong personality, but she's also incredibly generous. I feel she has much to offer." Chronos pointed out.

"I doubt your parents are thrilled about this." Strelka said recovering from her shock.

"My parents don't know about this."

"What about your dad? He always manages to uncover your little schemes." Silver Sword pointed out.

"He's the least of my worries. It's my mother we have to worry about. She finally got my father's consent and they're going to arrange a marriage for me."

"An arranged marriage!" Strelka shouted.

"Yep! A month from now there'll be a huge competition to decide which mare will be my bride."

"B-but what about your plan?" Clover asked.

"I'm afraid it'll be over if I get married. That's why I'm here I need you guys to help me find a way out of this." Silver Sword just laughed at his plight.

"Hmph! I think it's a great idea. A lecher like you getting married sounds absolutely fantastic. I feel sorry for the unlucky-"

"Pixie!" Strelka shouted.

"Aahh!" Silver Sword shouted as he felt his other wing being twisted unnaturally. He went down reaching for his sore appendage.

"I told you to be more careful, Silvie." Pixie said innocently whistling.

"So.. much … hate!" Silver Sword growled at her.

"I don't know about this, PC. Your parents are pretty smart. It's not going to be easy to stop them from doing something."

"What if we didn't stop them?" Clover suggested to everypony's surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Chronos asked.

"If you think about it, this could be an amazing opportunity. Hundreds of mares from all over Equestria will be gathered in one spot. It would probably be your best chance to choose more suitable partners for your legacy."

"There's only one problem though. They're going to be there to marry him. No one's going to go for his scheme if they got a shot at marrying him." Red pointed out.

"I think she's onto something, Red. All we have to do is wait till they lose that chance." Chronos added.

"What are you talking about Chronos?" Pixie asked.

"My mother is extremely overprotective. She won't just let anypony marry me and that means once she decides they're not right for me…."

"They'll be ripe for you to swoop in. Once they realize they don't have any chance of marrying you, it'll be easy to convince them to join you." Pixie finished his statement.

"You forgot one little detail, your highness." Silver Sword said struggling to his hooves, despite his wings being in an extreme amount of pain.

"What's that?" Pixie asked threateningly. Silver Sword just chuckled at her.

"Somepony's got to win. You're going to get married and no matter how many mares you convince they'll all desert you, even Strelka will have to give up."

"Shut up!" Pixie said using her magic to yank both his wings.

"Ow! Hey, the pain is gone." He said flapping a bit.

"I relocated them. If you want me to undo it, keep talking."

"He's right. Unless we make sure no one wins, it won't work." Clover sighed.

"What if you won, Clover?" Chronos said catching her off guard.

"Huh? W-what are you implying?"

"I'm thinking if the winner was in on it. It would let the mares who join us now that I'm in full control of the situation. In addition to that, you could delay the wedding indefinitely allowing me to stay single. It's perfect!"

"You said you weren't going to marry her!" Strelka stomped her hoof.

"I'm not, but as long as my parents think I am, it'll leave me free to do as I wish without their interference."

"I don't know, Chronos. You're asking me to lie to Princess Luna and Sir Spike. I don't know if I can do that."

"She's right, PC. Your dad is pretty quick. He always knows what anybody's up to. He's got those crazy eyes?" Red reminded him.

"He's going to look into Clover's eyes and the game is up." Pixie sighed.

"So it's true? That Sir Spike can read minds and that's how he won Princess Luna's heart." Clover said. Everyone just looked at her as if she were nuts.

"That's so stupid I'm not even going to dignify it with an insult." Silver Sword told her.

"Give her a break, guys! She doesn't know. It's less psychic powers and more learning to read body movements and subtle tells. He doesn't read minds, Clover. He reads bodies." Chronos explained.

"Are you sure?" Clover asked.

"Of course, I am. You have to admit it's more believable than mind reading. The old dragon is clever, but he can no more read minds than you or I." The prince laughed.

"So how you going to trick him?" Red asked. Chronos just chuckled.

"It's quite simple, Red. We need to make Clover believe the lie."

"Believe the lie?" The brawny stallion said scratching his head.

"If Clover believes the lie unconditionally, her body won't show any tells and my father will trust every word she says and if my father believes it, my mother will too."

"Wait a minute! How do you feel about Chronos, Clover?" Strelka asked.

"I guess I look up to him and I'm certainly attracted to him. I wouldn't exactly say I love him though." She admitted.

"Have you ever been in love with anyone?" Pixie asked.

"I can't say I have. I wouldn't even know what it's like."

"It's like every time you're around him your heart beats faster and even though he says stupid, hurtful things all the time you know it comes from a good place. He lashes out because he doesn't hide his feelings and you respect that so much." Pixie said describing the feeling as best she could.

"Whoa! Sounds like your sister is going to scare another loser, Red." Silver laughed until he felt both his wings being yanked out of place.

"You're right about the loser part!" She told him as he writhed on the floor in agony.

"Why does it have to be her? I could do it." Strelka volunteered. "I already have feelings for you so it would be easier for me." Chronos thought about it as he looked at her.

"Hmm… I don't think so. You're too close to me. Your emotions would get the better of you in a high pressure situation. Clover has the ability to remain cold and detached. My parents don't know her either so she's a total unknown. I can work with that."

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Strelka said pushing her way past him as she left.

"Wait, Strelka!" Pixie said giving the prince a dirty look as she chased after her.

"Back to the matter at hoof, how do you propose to make Clover fall in love with you? She doesn't even know if she wants to have your foal? At this rate, you might as well actually marry her." Silver Sword joked.

"Don't confuse the issue, Silvie. The matter of protecting my legacy comes first, even before the legacy itself. You do present an interesting question though. Is possible to create true love or something similar in another pony? The good news is there's a spell that comes to mind." Chronos sighed as he realized who he had to go through to get it. "The bad news is it belongs to Twilight Sparkle."

"You mean Princess Twilight? She's my idol." Clover said trying to suppress her inner fanfilly.

"That's nice for you, but our dear prince has a rather tumultuous history with the Princess of Friendship." Silver Sword pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Clover asked.

"She was my old magic teacher. Suffice it to say, I didn't graduate because of…. philosophical differences."

"But I thought you said you didn't graduate because you were smarter than her, PC." Red remembered.

"What!" Clover said staring at Chronos intensely.

"You don't understand, Clover. Her entire curriculum was a joke. Her style of teaching wasn't the least bit challenging. It was borderline insulting!"

"Hmph! If you want my help, you're going to apologize!" Clover demanded.

"You can't be serious!"

"If you don't agree, I'm gone and you can find somepony else."

Chronos thought about it for a moment and realized there was no one else. He had asked a lot of his new assistant and finding another mare would be nigh impossible. This plain little mare who was no more than a maid had become absolutely indispensable.

"Very well, Clover! I'll apologize on one condition."

"My agreement to your legacy, I assume?"

"And the plan to protect it as well. I'm putting my pride on the line by apologizing to her. I doubt she'll even accept it. We didn't part ways on the best terms." Clover took her time as she considered his offer.

"You understand what he's asking right? He's not only asking you to go along with an insane plan to get out of marriage, but he also wants you to bear his children. Is an apology over a matter that doesn't concern you really worth that much to you?" Silver Sword asked.

"I'll agree to your terms, Chronos, but I have another condition. Princess Twilight must accept your apology!"

"Are you sure, Clover? Any objections after this will be meaningless. Wherever I lead us, you will be honor bound to follow."

"Then I leave my fate in your hooves, your highness." She said bowing before him.

"I should let you know that from here on out things get serious." Chronos smiled deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chronos' Sexual Revolution

The Stallion Who Would Apologize

Clover felt a rush of excitement sweep over her as she stood outside the home of her mentor. She thought about how many times she stood outside this castle just to get a glimpse of her as she left. Now she was actually going to meet the mare who was her greatest role model and inspiration. As she took a step forward, the guards blocked her path.

"Hold it! None may enter unless they have official business with Princess Twilight Sparkle." The guard barked in his purple armor bearing Twilight's mark. Fortunately, she wasn't alone.

"She's with me, my good stallions." He announced, but the guards remained resolute.

"I'm sorry, your highness. The princess has forbidden you from entering the palace unless accompanied by your mother or father, sir."

"I see. Well, I'm ordering you to stand down and let Clover pass."

"W-what?" The guards said.

"B-but I can't go without you. W-what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?" The stallion put a hoof on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I can't enter, but you can. Tell her Prince Chronos is here to apologize and he needs permission to enter. She'll know what to do."

"Can't you just teleport in though?"

"She won't accept my apology if I enter against her wishes. A little diplomacy goes a long way in these situations. Trust me on this one." He said giving her a quick hug.

"I guess." She said still a bit unnerved.

"You're going to be fine. Relax, okay?"

"Okay, here I go." She said as the guards let her pass. Chronos watched as the mare slowly marched into the castle. As Chronos stood their waiting for her to return, he noticed one of the guards giving him a dirty look.

"Have we met?" He asked the soldier.

"No, sir, but my sister did. She cried for weeks when you up and left." The guard's tone was professional, but there was a bitter edge to it that was clear as day.

"Oh, how is she?" Chronos asked nervously. The guard didn't answer, instead growled and mumbling something that the prince could assume was a nasty remark as he returned to his post and stared outward with the same neutral expression all guards had. It didn't decrease the tension as he waited anxiously for Clover to return.

Meanwhile

Two mares sat in a bedroom marked with mirrors against each wall. Posters lined the space each one depicting the same mare in a different pose. It was more like a shrine than a bedroom. The pegasus sat on the bed playing with her light green hummingbird, Mr. Tweeter. Despite her friend's extreme vanity, she always admired her confidence and poise she carried.

"Wow, Charity! So Princess Luna and Sir Spike are going to pick a bride for the prince?"

"Yes, Melody, and I'm practically a shoo in. Princess Luna has already spoken quite highly of me." The unicorn said as she brushed her mane in a front of one of the many mirrors in her room.

"What about Sir Spike?" She asked. Charity turned and gave the purple mare an icy glare. She instantly knew that she had crossed a line in even asking the question. Charity could never sway Spike completely and it bothered her to no end. "I'm so sorry, Charity." She apologized as she and Mr. Tweeter bowed their heads.

"It's strange, but he hasn't come around yet." Charity said resuming her brush strokes. Melody sighed as Charity moved on. The mare knew her friend was prone to being extremely temperamental.

"I'm sure he'll come around. No one can resist your charms. Isn't that right, Tweetums?" The bird chirped in agreement as it rested on Melody's on top of her soft, light yellow mane which she kept up in one big ponytail.

"I've tried everything though. I even created that dreadful fundraiser for Dragons without Hordes."

` "It's not your fault they ransacked the event. Who knew dragons were so greedy?"

"No, I need a different approach." The mare said racking her pretty little brain. She wasn't used to putting this much effort into charming someone. A wink and a smile usually had stallions and mares wrapped around her perfectly manicured hooves. If that failed and it rarely did, she could always use her parent's great wealth and power to persuade others to give her what she wanted. Spike was immune to both these weapons. He didn't buy into her charms and he was far above her in terms of social status. She needed to try something else.

"I have an idea, but you definitely won't like it."

"Well, it's only a rumor, but I heard that Spike had the biggest crush on you know who a long time ago. Maybe if you asked her she could give you some tips." The suggestion made the unicorn ceased grooming her long white mane and sighed. The pegasus knew that sigh all too well. It was a gesture that sent chills down the spines of all who recognized it.

The first time it was heard was at a benefit for orphan foals. A rich well known businesspony made a casual comment about how Charity looked like her mother. It was in no way an insult but it didn't stop her from taking it personally. The mare just smiled and remained the gracious host throughout the entire party. Everyone remembered the uncharacteristic sigh she gave after the comment though.

The next day the stallion found that several of his backers had been persuaded to back out. When he tried to secure a loan to make up the difference, he was denied for seemingly no reason. As the days wore on, his business grew worse and worse. Eventually, it affected his family life and his wife had taken the foals to go live with her mother. He was at his lowest point when Charity stopped by to check on him. She asked him if there was anything she could do to help him. He only said one thing.

"No, milady. The act of gazing on your unparallel grace and beauty is enough to lift my spirits." He said kissing her hoof. She merely smiled and left. As if by magic, his entire life turned around. His backers returned with open wallets. The bank offered him a interest free loan, and his family returned again. From that day onward, no one ever made any mention of Charity's resemblance to her mother in her presence.

"Melody? Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Her tone was calm, but the mare may as well have been shouting. The effect it had on Melody would be no more terrifying. Mr. Tweeter jumped into her ponytail and hid in Melody's pink scrunchie as she tried to explain herself.

"I-I-If Spike really did have a crush on your mother, then it only stands to reason that she would know what he likes." Charity had gotten up and walked over to Melody with an almost welcoming expression as she hovered over her.

"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point. There's just one itsy, bitsy concern that I'd like to address. You do know how I feel about my mother?" Melody just nodded unable produce any sound at all.

"It's just that I'd sooner let some whore off the street take what's rightfully mine before I ask my mother for help, and if you ever suggest that I'd ever do such a thing again, I'd be quite displeased with you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She squeaked.

"I mean it. I won't hesitate to destroy you because you're my best friend." Her tone was dead serious. There was no kindness or smile this time. Just a cold, hard look that sent shivers down Melody's spine.

"I'm so sorry, Charity! Please forgive me!" She said bowing her head.

"Oh, dear! It's water under the bridge." She said smiling once again. Mr. Tweeter crawled out of his hiding place and jumped on the Melody's ear. As he began chirping something in her ear, Melody suddenly smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Tweeter! That's an excellent idea!" She said perking back up.

"Another idea? I certainly hope it's better than your last."

"What if you demonstrated how great a wife you would be to Spike? He'd have no choice but to accept you then."

"Why that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Tweeter! I've been showing to my attributes as a mare of high society, but if I show him what I have to offer as a partner to Chronos, he'd have no choice but to accept me." Her joy was cut short as she realized that she had no idea what qualities a wife should have. She always pictured herself as more of a princess than a wife. A leader standing next to her handsome prince as they ruled together.

"Tell me, Melody. What exactly does a wife do exactly?"

"She cooks, cleans, tends to the sick, and basically makes sure everyone's happy."

"You're talking about a servant. I need to know what a wife does."

"That is what a wife does. At least, that's what my mom does."

"Well, that sounds dreadful. I can't imagine why anyone would willing accept such a position." Charity grimaced. It was probably a thing specific to commoners, but wasn't Sir Spike a commoner before he married Luna? If that is what he truly looked for in a mare, she'd have to at least try.

"If it is the only way to get Sir Spike to choose me, I don't have a choice. You will teach me how to act like the wife of a commoner."

At Twilight's Castle

Clover walked into the throne room and was treated to walls lined with stained glass windows. Each one featuring a different person. There was one for each of the Elements of Harmony, Spike, Prince Shining Armor, and all the other alicorn princesses. Clover could tell each person meant a lot to her. She noticed one had huge curtain draped over it.

"Hmm…. It looks like it finished. I wonder who it is?"

"Don't touch that. Princess Twilight is particularly sensitive about that one." A voice called out. Clover saw a dark blue crystal pony with bright pink eyes enter the room. She had a pair of black rimmed glasses and her mane done in a black bun. Her cutie mark was an open book.

"What exactly is your business here? Princess Twilight doesn't have any appointments today. If you want an audience with her, you'll have to schedule one. The latest I could pencil you in is five months from now." She said with practiced professionalism.

"A-Actually, I'm here on behalf of Prince Chronos. He sent me." Clover told her. The mare raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Really? If I recall, his last visit ended with him saying some very nasty things about Princess Twilight and claiming how much he never wanted to return again. If you're going to lie, I'd at least appreciate a believable one. Guards!" She shouted as she turned away. Two guards flew in and landed at her side in an instant.

"Yes, ma'am!" They said signaling their readiness by saluting.

"Show this mare out. Her 'business' with Princess Twilight has concluded." She said walking away. The two guards were about to grab the mare when she decided to try and reason with her one more time.

"W-Wait! Chronos is right outside the castle gates. He sent me in because they wouldn't allow him on the premises. He's here to apologize to Princess Twilight!" The guards grabbed her and began to pull her to the door.

"Hmph! You should really work on your lies."

"Paige, I heard shouting. What's going on here?" Clover instantly recognized the voice as she heard it many times growing up. This time she wasn't on stage making a speech or on a balcony addressing crowds of cheering ponies. She was in the same room as her. The regal purple mare stood their in all her excellence and glory.

"Princess Twilight! I was just escorting this intruder out. It's nothing you need concern yourself with." Paige said bowing before her. The princess looked over to Clover who felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest at any moment.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like she means any harm. Why is she here?"

"She claims to have come here for Prince Chronos. Apparently, he wishes to apologize to you and is waiting for you right outside the castle. An obvious lie considering how things went last time he was here."

"It should be easy enough to check then. You two go check the entrance and see if our guest is really here. I think I would like talk to this mare a bit." The guards released the mare as the princess continued to take stock of her.

"You can't be serious about entertaining her, your highness. She obviously lied to get in here. If you give her anymore time, what's to stop any other pony from strolling off the street and doing the same? It'll reek havoc on your schedule."

"I finished my studies early. Besides, I'm always happy to speak with my subjects. What's your

name?"

"I'm… uhh… My name is…." The mare was so nervous she could hardly recall her own name let alone speak. She found herself wishing Chronos was here so she wouldn't be alone. He'd be able to introduce her and break the ice a little.

"The princess doesn't have all day. Speak up!" Paige said becoming fed up with her stumbling.

"C-Clever Clover!" She managed to eke out.

"It seems you're a bit nervous, Clover. Could you get us a bit of tea, Miss Turner?" The crystal pony was about to raise an objection but then thought better of it.

"As you wish, your highness." She said bowing deeply before leaving.

"I apologize for my assistant. She can be a bit high strung at times."

"It's no problem at all, your highness." Clover said lowering her head.

"So how do you know the young prince?" She asked.

"I'm actually his new assistant."

"Interesting, I didn't know he was even looking for one."

"I didn't either. He kind of hired me this morning on nothing more than a whim. I was actually just a maid at the castle this morning." The princess chuckled to herself.

"I can see he's still as impulsive as ever. "

"Talking about me behind my back, Princess Twilight. And I came all this way to apologize too." The prince said entering the room. Clover noticed the princess' smile go to a more neutral expression.

"Quite a surprise! Doesn't an apology admit that you did something wrong? I wonder what could make somepony as stubborn as you do such a thing. Strange, isn't it, Clover?"

"I've come to make amends, and all you can do is search for an ulterior motive that doesn't exist. It doesn't really come off as friendly, does it?" The princess had enough of Chronos' attitude and was about to speak up when Clover interrupted.

"Chronos, I'd like to speak to you alone for a minute." She said glaring at him.

"Ok, I guess?" Twilight watched with great interest as the two moved to a secluded little corner and started to converse. She couldn't hear what was being said, but they were animated enough that she could figure out the basic gist of their conversation.

Chronos was acting like a colt getting a lecture he didn't want to listen to. He was looking downward and avoiding eye contact. Clover was obvious giving him a good talking to but Chronos seemed like he could care less. That is until she pointed towards the door and said some thing that made the petulant stallion perk up and start to protest. Clover started to make for the door, but Chronos quickly jumped in front of her and began to plead with her. Clover said something that made him slump and nod.

"Prince Chronos. I see you weren't lying after all." Paige said entering the room with a cart. An expensive looking silver tea set sat upon it. "I apologize for only bringing three cups, your highness. In my defense, I didn't believe another pony was actually here."

"It's quite alright, Paige. Why don't you take my cup? Prince Chronos and Clover can enjoy the rest." The duo walked back to Princess Twilight. The haughty prince was much quieter than earlier. Twilight remembered how every lesson was a constant battle just to get Chronos to pay attention. She wondered if Clover knew just what kind of power she had over him.

"Well, I assume you're here to apologize. Get on with it. Her highness doesn't have all day for your lollygagging." Paige remarked. Chronos gave her the evil eye, but the mare just smiled as she took a cup of tea in her hooves and lifted it in a mocking gesture. The stallion decided to ignore her for now as he prepared to do something he never thought he'd ever do.

"I have not been as… respectful as I could have in the past. I humbly apologize for my behavior and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Chronos punctuated the statement by kneeling. He could almost feel his body rejecting the very act as he did it.

"Hmph, you're just realizing that now! I must say you're slower than I thought, or do you have some other reason for doing this?" Paige said looking in Clover's direction. He could have flung the crystal pony back to the crystal kingdom if he weren't trying to get on Princess Twilight's good side.

"She does raise a good point. The fact that you stepped forward and came to apologize is one thing, but you said some pretty hurtful things before you left. You will need to do something to prove your sincerity."

"More than that?" Chronos thought to himself. "A proud alicorn prince kneels before you and you need more than that. Who did she think she was?" He was so beside himself with anger that he was about to explode when Clover placed a hoof on his back.

"Please, your majesty! Give Chronos a chance to prove himself!" She said as she knelt down beside him. Princess Twilight pondered the situation for a moment.

"If I may interject your highness, I have a task that would give the prince a chance to redeem himself." Paige interceded.

"You do?" Twilight said surprised by her comment.

"As somepony who has the utmost respect and admiration for you and knows about the tumultuous history between you two, I feel that I am most capable of testing the prince's sincerity. If you would entrust this task to me, I have several conditions."

"Such as?"

"The first is that you don't ask what I have in mind. The second is that you seal the prince's magic temporarily. Finally, I ask that you give me several hours alone with him. I understand that my request is highly unorthodox. Some might even say unreasonable, but I assure you that I am the only one who can accurately gauge whether his apology is heartfelt." Paige proclaimed with great fervor. The princess looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"You certainly seem sure of yourself. However, the fact remains that I'd be putting the life of my precious nephew in your hooves if I consented to your request. If something were to happen to him, it would put considerable strain on my relationship with his parents."

"I can assure you the prince's life will be perfectly safe in my hooves, but if I may suggest an equally viable way for the prince to prove himself, how about he return to your grace's tutelage?" The stallion instantly cringed at the thought of studying under Twilight. Long, boring lectures about magic theory combined with the occasional tale of friendship thrown in was absolutely too much. He told himself that he'd never be her student again. A promise he planned to keep at any cost.

"Didn't you just say that you were the only one capable of judging my sincerity?" Chronos objected. Clover looked to the prince who stood up to face the two mares. Was he seriously going to go with whatever Paige had in my mind?

"I suppose I did. However if you return to-"

"Then I think I should like to see you keep your word, Miss Turner!"

"Are you sure, Prince Chronos? You have no idea what she has planned. It could be dangerous."

"If I accept full responsibility, my parents won't have any reason to be angry with you, and if it satisfies your highness, I will gladly accept Miss Turner's proposal." Twilight laughed to herself as she took a step towards the much taller stallion.

"I see. You were always one to learn things the hard way." Princess Twilight's horn sparked as Chronos felt his connection to his magic fade. He couldn't cast even the simplest of spells now.

"Are you sure about this, Chronos?" Clover asked worried for his safety. The prince pounded his chest and snorted.

"I'm tougher than I look Clover. I'll be fine." She looked at him for a moment before turning to Paige.

"I'm coming with you!" Paige was quick to cut her down.

"I'm so sorry. There's no room for one of Prince Chronos' throwaways on this trip. Why don't you slink back to whatever little hole he picked you up from?"

"I am not some throwaway. I'm his assistant, and if any harm comes to Prince Chronos, I'll hold you personally responsible." She said glaring at the mare.

"Is that so?" She said adjusting her glasses and glaring back dramatically.

"I told you I'll be fine, Clover. No need to get confrontational." Clover backed down at his insistence.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"When am I not careful?"

"Do you really want me answer to that?" She laughed.

"I guess not." He laughed as well.

"If you two are done with your little moment, I'd like to begin." Paige remarked snidely.

"Lead the way." Chronos said with a flourish. The mare walked quickly out of the room with Chronos close behind. Before he left, he turned and waved to Clover. She gave a tiny wave back as he left her alone with Princess Twilight.

"So what'd you have in mind that requires all this fanfare?" Chronos wondered aloud. She didn't respond as they walked through the halls of Twilight's castle.

"Oh, I get it. You want it to be a surprise, right?" She didn't answer this time either. They started to head down a flight of stone steps to a part of the castle he wasn't familiar with. The circular staircase spiraled of into an encroaching darkness barely lit by the occasional torch.

"Are we…. heading towards the dungeon?" Living in a castle all your life gave you a pretty good idea of what went where.

"Having second thoughts?" She asked without stopping.

"No, I was just wondering when you were going to tell me what you had in mind." She turned and smiled at him.

"As soon as you wake up, I'd be more than happy to explain."

"Wake up? I'm not slee-" The prince was interrupted as he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck send him into a state of unconsciousness.

"That's for my sister, scumbag!" The guard said as he looked up on the motionless lump of royalty.

"Oh, please! Are you going to knock out every stallions she fell in love with? She's not even moping over Chronos now, is she?"

"No, mistress. It was a waiter this time."

"Innocence and stupidity are two very different things. Your sister lost the former when the first colt she slept with left her and never looked back. The fact that she thinks opening her legs to every stallion who smiles at her in the vain hope they'll fall in love makes her the latter. Besides, I didn't wait for this opportunity to avenge your sister's ill fated love life. Pick him up and carry him to the chapel. It's about time the prince pay for his transgressions against our Queen." The stallion nodded and hefted the prince on his back as he followed the mare to the castle dungeon.


End file.
